Snow The IceWing
IntroductionCategory:CharacterCategory:MaleCategory:IceWingCategory:Jade Winglet Snow was sitting at the edge of the Ice Kingdom. He notice movement, not to far from him. He turned around to see someone he had not known. "Hello, you must be a new visitor...!" Snow sat back down, but his spiky tail was flicking back and fouth, like a cat ready to pounce, or a dog wanting to play. "Well I'm not as interesting as I may seem, but you can stay if you want to learn about what it's like to be an IceWing," he explained with a cheeky smile. Apperance Snow is a really, and I meen really, pale blue. He is also the smallest out of all of his siblings, 2 brothers and 1 sister, Snowstorm, Blizzard, and Crystal. Also has 2 big scars on his ribs on the left and on his left back leg Personality Snow is quriky, funny, and serious (sometimes). Snow can never ever keep a straight face, even when his parents tell him to. Backstory Snow is the youngest out of his siblings, and the son of Princess Snowfall (for this Snowfall is older and has dragonets). Snowstorm and Blizzard, his brothers, always made fun of him, because he was weaker than everyone else, not in the higher circle like his brothers and Crystal. Snow soon then met Moonfall one day at the edge of the Ice Kingdom border, he got to know her, and he felt as though he had become a whole IceWing. Relationships Moonfall Moonfall was Snow's first friend ever, they met at the border of the Ice Kingdom, and Moonfall explaine why she was there and stuff. After that day they had been the greatest of friends, but does he want to be more? Maybe? Wave Wave and Snow met, when Snow started going to Jade Mountain Academy. Wave and Snow's friendship is nothing like, Snow's and Moonfall. They would still be standing next to each other, at their time to die. Snowstorm Snowstorm is Snow's brother. Their relationship is not that well known, again as mentioned before, Snowstorm and Blizzard will make fun of him. Blizzard Blizzard is Snow's other brother. Same description as Snowstorm, but Blizzard was more harsh with what he said to Snow. Crystal Crystal, is Snow's only sister. She never behaved like his brothers, she tried to cheer up Snow, but their parents told her she had to be more Queeny. Princess SnowFall Princess Snowfall is Snow's mother, she cares very little, cuz Snow is in the lowest circle. So really Snowfall never really loved her youngest son. Powers Tribal Powers * Breath deadly frostbreath * Can stand subzero temperatures and bright lights Unique Powers * Can hear anything from 100 miles away * If withing rage of imense heat can put up a Ice shield, that would take 500000000 degrees of fire to melt. Quotes * "Wave where are we going" Snow to Wave at Jade Mountain Academy * "Moony, Moonfall" Snow to Moonfall Something bad happened * I never noticed how cute Moon is~Stop it Snow ''Snow thinking about Moonfall * "I'll keep a watch on Wave, he is my den-mate" ''Snow to Moonfall near the library